


One Year Without You

by Indigo_warlock



Series: Falling and Rising [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Coming of Age, Complete, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Magic, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Presumed Dead, Sovngarde (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_warlock/pseuds/Indigo_warlock
Summary: Sofie's papa leaves one day and doesn't come back. But he's out there. She can feel it. And if he doesn't come back to her, then she will go to him.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Sofie, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda, male Dovahkiin and sofie
Series: Falling and Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205645
Kudos: 13





	1. Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be added daily until the story is complete! It starts out a bit angsty but gets better. I'm doing my best not to kill off my main characters...this time. Also, this takes place after "His Eyes of Seas and Sapphires" and "Courier" but you don't have to have read those to understand this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her papa is leaving again. She would miss him, but he would come back. He always came back.

Her father left on the 17th of Morning Star. 

He stood with her just outside the house, readying his horse, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. "I will return soon." He smiled warmly and wrapped her in a hug.

"Will you bring me something back? Maybe a new doll?" Her eyes sparkled. Her father brought her all kinds of gifts from all across the world, and she grew more and more excited each time for his return.

"Only if you're good." He threw her a playful wink, and she giggled. Despite his words, he could never stop giving her gifts, even if she did misbehave. The adventurer's life was one of ever-present danger, and each homecoming a celebration. The father knew this, and so he treated his daughter with utmost kindness, giving her all he could within the little time they had together.

"I'll be good! Promise!" 

"Be sure to weed the garden. Your mother can't do it all on her own." A wry smile. "Her back isn't what it used to be, you know."

"Don't be silly." The girl huffed. "She only says that when she's too lazy to play with us!"

"What's this about me being lazy?"

"Ah! Mama! Sorry, Mama…" The girl scratched her head sheepishly and turned away.

A woman had appeared behind them, worried eyes hidden behind a lighthearted expression. The girl didn't see it, but the man did, and his face fell somber for just a moment.

"It's alright." The woman knelt to kiss the child on the head, then turned to her husband. "Be safe, my love."

He kissed her sweetly, ignoring the groans and protests of their daughter next to them, only pulling away for a breath. "I will do all I can. I love you, Ysolda."

"Are you done being embarrassing now?" The child muttered, standing awkwardly to the side.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of, Sofie. And know that I love you just as much as your mother, so there's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Papa!" She giggled. "Not at all!"

Her father smirked. "If you say so." He gave her one last hug before mounting the horse and facing the long road before him. "I love you, Sofie. I will return by the beginning of Rain's Hand." And then the horse began its journey down the road, carrying its rider off to some field or dungeon or city far from home.

Her mother returned inside, most likely to finish her housework, but Sofie watched until she couldn't see the horse anymore. She wondered once again what Papa would bring her. Maybe a new dress? Yes, a new dress would be nice.


	2. Sun's Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her papa hadn't come back yet. But that's okay.

Sofie grew impatient on the 8th of Sun's Dawn.

It hadn't been all that long, but Sofie missed him terribly. She watched as the other children of Whiterun laughed and played and talked to their parents daily. A selfish part of her longed for that sort of relationship, but she couldn't get angry at Papa. He did his best to come home as soon as he could, but he had a responsibility as the Dragonborn to fight off the dragons reappearing throughout the land. She couldn't get mad because her father was going to save the world. Her Papa was a hero.

She reminded herself of this every time she thought of him. She would write to him, sometimes, and give the letters to a courier. The couriers never failed to deliver, and sometimes she would even get replies back. She would ask him where he was, what he was doing there and why. She would end every letter with the gift of a flower, one that reminded her of him that day. 

Today, she chose dragon's tongue. The thought of dragons frightened the other children, but not her, because they reminded her of Papa. Every time she looked up or overheard warnings to watch the skies she would imagine her father heroically leaping into battle, fighting for all he believed in. For his family. For her.

She gave the letter and the flower to a courier, who promised to deliver it and promptly left to do so. The couriers were very nice. They never complained or asked her why she sent so many letters to a man who was very difficult to find. Sometimes Sofie would bring them cookies she made to thank them for their help. Sometimes Mama helped. Mama's cookies always tasted better than hers, but that was okay.

Sofie sat atop a grassy hill and watched the skies. After a long time, she fell asleep and dreamed of dragons.


	3. First Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks he is in danger. But he's the dragonborn. He'll be alright.

The courier returned on the 10th of First Seed.

"I'm sorry. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. Don't worry, though- he's coming back next month. Said so himself."

That's when Sofie knew something was wrong.

Her father, no matter how hard to find, would always turn up at a tavern sooner or later with a bottle of mead and a new story to tell. If the courier couldn't find him...no. He was out there, off adventuring somewhere to the north. The courier just hadn't looked hard enough. Unless...

The courier handed back her letter with the dragon's tongue attached. It had shriveled and died.

Sofie ran home as fast as she could.

"Mama! Did you get any letters from Papa?" 

"Not yet. But I'm sure he will write to us soon." She set aside the plate she had been washing and picked up another one.

"Mama…look." Sofie held up the flower.

Her mother nearly dropped the plate, her eyes widened in shock. "Sofie-"

"Something's wrong, Mama. I think Papa's in trouble." Sofie clutched the letter to her chest, heart beating rapidly. "He's...he's going to be okay, right, Mama?"

Her mother pulled her in for a quick hug. "He promised he would do his best to return to us safely. I trust him, and I love him." She looked into her daughter's tearful eyes with compassion. "Your father loves us, Sofie. And that love will bring him home to us. I know it."


	4. Rain's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was this woman? Why wasn't her papa back?

He did not return by the 12th of Rain's Hand.

Someone else came in his place. 

Sofie had spent the afternoon in the fields, collecting flowers for her mother. Her mama liked them very much. She always used the flowers as a centerpiece on the dinner table, saying they added joy to the household.

"Excuse me. Are you Sofie?" 

"Eek! Who are you?!" Sofie squeaked in surprise. She hadn't expected someone to sneak up behind her, especially a Dunmer woman she'd never seen before. Papa had told her once not to talk to strangers, and she immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The woman tripped over her words for a few moments, then sighed. My name is Brelyna Maryon. I...have news about your father." 

"Papa? He's back!" Sofie cheered, clapping her hands in excitement. She didn't even care that she had dropped the flowers. Her legs had started moving before she could think. The girl dashed past the woman and out of the field, making a beeline for her house.

"Sofie? Sofie! W-wait!" The woman exclaimed. "Come back!" But the girl had already left.

Brelyna was gasping for breath by the time she caught up with Sofie outside her house's door. "You're...very fast. Just...give me a moment." She took a few heavy breaths, in and out, allowing her body some time to cool down.

"I can't wait to see Papa again! I just know he brought me something great!" Sofie beamed. "He's brought back a few friends before, but not like you. Where did you meet him?"

"I'll explain everything," Brelyna replied, still a little winded, "if you take me to your mother."

"Of course!" Mama would want to know about Papa's new friend! Sofie should've thought of that sooner! Papa had told her not to trust strangers, but this woman was Papa's friend, so she seemed alright. Sofie opened the door for the woman and stepped inside, smiling at the sweet scent of her mother's cooking. "Mama! Papa's back, and he brought a friend!"

"He's home?" Ysolda's eyes lit up for a moment. Her face turned to confusion as she saw Brelyna enter alone. "Where is he?"

Brelyna's face fell. "I've been trying to tell her...to tell you..." Her voice wavered as she tried to keep her composure. "He's not here. He...he didn't make it home."

"Papa's…not here?" Sofie's heart sank as she heard the words from the woman's mouth.

"We met in Winterhold. He helped me with my magic, and we became friends, and I followed him to all sorts of places. But then- we were in a Nord ruin deep underground, and he said to be careful but I set off a trap and-" Her words started running into each other. "-and then the boulders fell and we were trapped. The draugr, they found us- he told me to run, he told me he'd hold them back. That he'd be right behind me." Her lips trembled as she spoke, tears welling up in her eyes. "I tried fighting with him but there were so many of them….so many...so I ran. I ran like a coward and I didn't look back!" She was visibly crying now. "I got out. I waited and I waited but he never showed. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

Sofie stood there in silence, watching her cry, unaware of anything else. Her mother said something, tried to hug her, but she shrugged it off. She slowly backed away, out the door, and ran.


	5. Second Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He brought her a present. Of course he did.

She received his final gift on the 1st of Second Seed.

Rain's Hand had gone by before she knew it. Everything happened in a blur. Life went on, but she wasn't a part of it. She could only watch as the world she once knew crumbled around her. She lay in bed, somewhere between waking and sleeping, when her mother knocked on the door.

"Sofie?" Ysolda sighed, her voice strained and weary, a sign she hadn't slept. 

Sofie didn't respond. Why should she? Her mama had told her to have faith, and that faith had left her heartbroken.

"Please, Sofie. Say something." Her mother begged. "Please."

Sofie said nothing, but got out of bed and opened the door.

"Thank you." She took a few steps into the room and looked around, her gaze shifting from object to object, anything to avoid seeing her daughter's crestfallen face. "Listen... about Brelyna-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The girl muttered. She retraced her steps to the bed and laid down, wrapping herself in a blanket. Like most everything in the room, it had been a gift from her papa. It's made from mammoth wool, he had told her, so you'll stay warm even in the coldest nights.

"I know you're angry. But she did what she could-" 

"She abandoned him! She ran away and left him to die!" Sofie buried her face in the blanket. "It's her fault he's gone!"

"She already blames herself. She did all she could for him in the moment, but that moment is past, and there's no use dwelling on what might have been." She spoke brave words, but her eyes revealed the truth. Ysolda had never felt more afraid. But she had to stay strong, for her daughter, and for the love of her life.

Sofie didn't notice, her eyes downcast. She stayed like that, curled up with her blanket, for a long moment. "I don't hate her. I thought I did at first. But I don't." Another long moment of silence. "I just...miss him so much."

"I miss him too." Ysolda confessed, sitting next to her daughter on the bed. "Before she left on her return journey to Winterhold, Brelyna told me something. She told me Papa had already found a nice present for you, but hadn't found the time to deliver it. She told me...he had entrusted it to her, that she would take it to you if he could not."

Sofie's eyes widened. "He...he got me something?"

Her mother reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small object, a perfect fit for Sofie's tiny hands. "She said he called it the Featherweight Dagger. He crafted it just for you, and he had planned on giving it to you so that one day-" Her breath caught in her throat. "-one day, maybe you could join him on one of his adventures."

Sofie took the dagger with trembling hands and unsheathed the blade. It glinted in the candlelight, perfectly balanced, all but weightless in her hands. "Thanks, Papa," she whispered. "I love you."


	6. Midyear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie didn't want to go to the funeral. It didn't feel final. It felt too soon. It felt wrong. It felt like something was missing.

His funeral was held on the 6th of Midyear. 

  


Some wanted to hold it earlier, but no one made a move. The decision belonged to his family, and outsiders knew not to disturb them in their time of grief. 

  


Ysolda waited as long as she could. 

  


"Maybe Brelyna was wrong." Sofie murmured one evening. "Maybe he did get out, and she just didn't notice." The Featherweight Dagger balanced on her fingertips. She had gained skill with it quickly, often leaving her flowers behind in favor of training.

  


Ysolda's daughter had chosen the path of the warrior, as her father had before her. And it filled her with great fear.

  


"I'm sorry." She held her daughter in her arms, patting her back in a way that had once made everything seem all right. "But we need to move on. It's what he would want for us."

  


"But he could still be out there!" Sofie protested weakly. She couldn't accept this. She wasn't ready. But deep down, a part of her knew her the truth in her mother's words. "Mama, please…"

  


"He is still out there. But he is far from us, in Sovngarde. And we'll see him again, someday. But until then...it's time to say goodbye."

  


They had tried to keep the event small, but words spread like wildfire regardless. Several Jarls attended, as well as old friends, and new faces who had known not the man but his deeds which the bards so often sung about. Brelyna once again offered her condolences to Sofie, and once again, they fell on deaf ears. She would forgive her in time, but she would never forget the cost of the woman's cowardice. 

  


After an eternity of speeches, prayers and songs, Sofie stood alone in the Hall of the Dead.

  


"I've been practicing, you know. With this." She squeezed the sheathed dagger tightly. "But I don't deserve it. I haven't been a good girl. I've been rude to Brelyna, I've ignored Mama, and I didn't even weed the garden like you asked me to." She dropped to her knees in front of the empty casket. "I brought you a flower, though. You always liked my flowers." She fiddled with the flower in her hand, a tiny thing, petals torn and dashed with dirt. Her papa deserved better- he deserved the best- but she hadn't found anything worthy of him. The flowers in the garden didn't grow much anymore. "Mama says you're in Sovngarde now. She says you're not hurting anymore. But I know you would be sad seeing all this." A wilted petal fell to the floor. "So, if you can hear me...it's okay. I miss you a lot. But I'll be fine. I'll look after Mama for you. So you can rest." Gently, she placed the flower atop the casket. "But...even though everyone says you're gone- it doesn't feel real." Sofie stood. "So if they're wrong, and you're out there somewhere...please come back. I've already lost one father. I don't want to lose you, too."

  


Sofie left the Hall of the Dead, brushing past the assembled priests of Arkay and stepping out into the cool night air. It was long past time to weed the garden.

  


  



	7. Sun's Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie has a dream. She goes to somewhere else. And when she wakes up, she knows what she needs to do.

Sofie had a dream on the 18th of Sun's Height.

She kicked off her shoes and fell into the bed, exhausted. Her mama did her best, but her shop still couldn't always bring in enough coin for the both of them. Sofie had begun taking odd jobs around town, most of which worked her to the bone. But that was okay. She would do whatever it took to help her mama.

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, wrapping her blanket around her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a very different place.

A great water-filled chasm stretched before her, surrounded by thinning mists. She stood at the edge of a bridge spanning the chasm, listening to the sound of the water crashing below. Voices reached her ears as well, laughing and singing. "M-mama?" She whispered, confused. "Mama, where are you?" 

"She is not here, young one." A booming voice echoed ahead. "Come forth."

Sofie drew her blade and took a step across the bridge, then another. "Who are you? Where am I?!" Her hands trembled with fear, but she continued forward. Her papa had never cowered, so neither would she.

One more step, and the mists fully cleared. A tall warrior appeared before her, his very being radiating strength. "I am Tsun, master of trials. The answers you seek lie ahead." 

His words echoed within her very being, and Sofie stood in awe-filled silence. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him questions and receive answers and learn from his strength. But she knew in heart he spoke true, and so she continued to cross the bridge, fear giving way to curiosity.

Sofie had never come here before, and yet something about this strange and mysterious place felt like home.

A majestic stone longhouse towered high above her, the source of the laughter and song. Sofie stepped up to the large door and it swung open, as if it anticipated her arrival.

The door opened into a feast hall filled with people, smiling and laughing and singing, raising glasses to one another in a toast.

And, joining in the toast with a joyful light in his eyes, a man she immediately recognized.

"Father?"

He turned to face her, a kind smile on his face. "Sofie."

"Father!" Sofie launched herself into his arms, crying in delight. "I've missed you so much!" She froze. "But...are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" He held so much love in his gaze, she couldn't bear to look away.

"After you...after you left, I got a new papa. And he raised me and he loved me a lot. He didn't replace you- I love you both the same-" Sofie stammered, "-but, I just thought you might get mad...if you…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"I'm not mad, Sofie. I'm glad you're being cared for and getting the love you deserve." He patted her on the head fondly, then sighed. "But I fear our time is coming to an end. You will wake soon."

"Wait...so...this isn't real? This is just a dream?" Her heart sank. "I'm just imagining you again…"

"No. This is a dream, yes, but it's as real as you and I." He waved his hand, gesturing for her to look around. "This place is where all Nords wish to be. This is Sovngarde." 

"But...if this is Sovngarde…" Sofie's eyes flitted from face to face, unable to find the one she sought. "Where's Papa?"

Sofie awoke crying tears of joy. She'd lost one father, but not the next. Her papa lived, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly stole a lot of adjectives from the in-game book "A Dream of Sovngarde" because I couldn't possibly do the place justice with my own words :'D


	8. Last Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not coming back. So she's going to him.

Sofie ran away on the 7th of Last Seed.

She tried telling her mama over and over again that her papa lived, and she had to go out to look for him! Each time, her mama looked more and more broken as she tried over and over to explain that they needed to move on. Her mama wouldn't approve of this, Sofie knew. So she wrote her mother a goodbye letter and left under cover of darkness, dagger in hand, and didn't look back.

For so long she had depended on her mother to protect her...too long. Over the past few months she had noticed more and more worry lines creasing the woman's brow, more tear stains on her cheeks. Ysolda gave her the world, and Sofie gave her nothing. But Sofie would change this. She would bring her papa back and make her mama proud.

She hurried down the path out of the city, taking care to keep her footfalls quick and light. The people of the city slept soundly. She thought briefly of the other children. She would miss them, especially her best friend and playmate, Lucia. But those children would cope without her, and with any luck she would see them again soon. Her steps quickened into a run. She dashed past houses and gardens and weaved her way around the few people who wandered the streets, taking care to toss a coin to each beggar she saw. It's what Papa would do. In minutes she reached the city limits and cast her gaze to the horizon.

She had seen her papa standing here many times in the past. Before, she never understood why he would wait here so long before leaving. But now she knew.

Sofie believed she could find him. But she'd heard stories and rumors of the dangers lurking in the darkest of Skyrim's corners, where even the greatest of heroes fell. She would do her best, but regardless of its outcome, this journey would change her. Once she passed through the gates, there would be no turning back. And so she stood there and breathed in the fresh air of Whiterun one last time, steeling herself for the journey ahead.

Sofie crossed through the gates with courage, every one of her paces bringing her closer to finding her Papa.


	9. Hearthfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew that no one, except for the dragonborn, could absorb a dragon soul.

A dragon died on the 28th of Hearthfire.

Sofie didn't see it happen, but she heard the rumors and the comments of strangers she passed in the streets. She'd made her way to Windhelm, by foot and by carriage when she could afford it, asking everyone she came across if they had seen an adventurer in dragonbone armor. The Dunmer of the grey quarter were the only ones who seemed to care, having remembered her from her days of sleeping in the slums. None claimed to have seen the man, but Sofie knew he must be close. No one else could absorb a dragon soul.

"A great white one, it was! Went down easy!" An old man proclaimed in the street. "And then this crazy magic thing happened! My son's father's friend saw it himself!"

"Your son's father's friend saw it? Ha!" A woman mocked.

"By the nine, this city gets crazier each year." A traveler murmured, shaking his head.

"Please." Sofie begged. "Any of you. Did you see the one who killed the dragon?"

"Nah, sorry, lass." The old man grunted. "But my son's father's friend-"

"Thanks anyway." Sofie sighed. Earlier in her travels, she had taken any lead she could find. But in her travels she gained wisdom, and she knew how to spot a liar when he spoke. She slowly wandered out of the gray quarter, disheartened, until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sofie?"

"Brelyna!" Sofie beamed, happy to see her for the first time, and Brelyna smiled back, seeming both cheerful and a bit confused. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"You're certainly excited. I'm glad to see you're doing better. But what are you doing in Windhelm?" Brelyna frowned. "Are you lost? Where's your mother?"

"He's alive! My papa is alive and I'm going to find him!" She cheered with a renewed sense of purpose."

Brelyna sighed sadly. "Oh, Sofie…I know this is hard for you, but denial is no way to-"

"I had a dream! I went to Sovngarde and talked to my first father and I asked where Papa was but he wasn't there! And now people are saying a dragon is dead for the first time in months! He's alive, I know it! So I ran away to go find him." Sofie insisted, grabbing the woman's hand. "You've got to believe me! Please, Brelyna, help me find him!"

Brelyna staggered back as through she'd been hurt. "Listen, Sofie, I'm not sure what you're thinking. But I won't let you do this alone. It's dangerous." 

"I know. But I've been taking care of myself with this." She gestured to the dagger on her hip. "So...you'll help me?"

"If only to keep you safe." Brelyna glanced upward. "It's getting dark. We can talk more in the morning, but for now, we need to find a place to sleep. Come on."

Sofie followed her through the streets of Windhelm, a small smile on her face. Maybe her luck would finally turn around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been there, she could tell. She was just a little too late.

They found the dragon's remains on the 3rd of Frostfall.

It took days for the two to gather the correct information and journey to the right place, but the two finally made their way to the base of the mountain. Snow fell lightly from a gray sky, coating the ground in white. They wouldn't have found their way if it hadn't been for the mage's clairvoyance spell.

Sofie had seen dragon bones before in her papa's weapons and armor. She'd never seen them all connected, forming the skeleton of a beast recently slain. "He was here." The body wouldn't have decayed so quickly without the dragonborn's soul-stealing power. "He was here and we missed him."

"We'll find him." Brelyna laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "When you first told me about your dream, I didn't believe you. But that dream was clearly a gift from the divines. This," she waved an arm at the corpse, "is proof that your father lives."

"Thanks." Sofie whispered. Brelyna had been her only companion on her quest and she had grown to like her more and more over time. No one else believed her when she told them the dragonborn lived, but Brelyna stayed with her and comforted her when she felt like giving up. "I...I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I didn't mean to be. I was just so upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I forgive you." The Dunmer smiled warmly. "I know you didn't mean it. Mourning isn't easy." 

"I wonder what Mama's doing now." Sophie's thoughts often returned to her. The poor woman must be worried sick, and Sofie felt a little guilty knowing she was the cause. But finding her papa would make it all worth it. If- no, when she found her papa, her mama would smile again, a real smile, not faked for her daughter's sake. And that would make everything okay again.

"She's a strong woman. It'll be hard, but if anyone can get through it, it's her." Brelyna had considered taking Sofie back to Breeze home, but something stopped her. The look in the girl's eyes, pure undaunted courage and determination, echoed that of her father's. So Brelyna held back and followed the girl's instinct. She owed the dragonborn that much at least. "Have you written to her?"

"No. There's no point. I'll find Papa soon and then we'll be on our way home." She'd had that thought repeating in her head ever since she'd left Whiterun, but this time she knew in her heart that it was true. The dragon bones proved it. Sofie looked up at the sky and the heavy clouds crossing it. She wondered if it snowed wherever her papa was. Probably not, she decided. Her papa could clear the skies with his shout. Clear skies… "Oh!" Sofie's eyes widened. "I know where he is! Brelyna, I know where he is!!"

"W-what? Where?! How?!" Brelyna stammered, awed and confused.

"That man we talked to before coming here- he said there was a snowstorm all across Tamriel. Except for Winterhold, where it snows all the time! He's got to be there, he's got to!" She cried out, squealing in delight.

"To Winterhold, then." Brelyna nodded. And though the snow piled high around her, the child's smile warmed her from the inside out. "Where it all started, and where it will end."


	11. Sun's Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would find him in Winterhold. Right?

They arrived in Winterhold on the 11th of Sun's Dusk.

The two made remarkably good time on horseback, but the two still arrived later than they'd hoped. They scoured the city, searched every nook and cranny. Sophie went door to door and questioned the city guard. Brelyna talked to her old college friends and even requested an audience with the Jarl. Neither of them had much luck, however, and they reunited in the city outskirts, defeated. 

"I don't understand!" Sofie kicked at the ground, dejected. "He must've been here. He must have!"

"I'm sure he was. We were just a little late, that's all." Brelyna took Sofie's hand and led her back to where they'd left their horses. "Come along. Let's keep looking."

"Okay." She mumbled, mounting her horse slowly as her companion did the same. "But I don't know where else he could be. This doesn't make sense!"

"I know how you feel. I thought he would've headed back to Whiterun, but it seems like he's stayed to the northeast." Brelyna directed her horse forward. "I can't think of a reason why."

"Maybe he's looking for you." Sofie suggested, her own horse taking off after the Dunmer's. "He didn't know you made it out. He just saw you run."

"Perhaps. But searching for me, for this long…?"

"Papa always looks after his friends." 

"Oh. I see."

The two rode in silence for what seemed like an eternity, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Sofie struggled to keep her eyes open for the latter half of the trip, the slow-falling snow lulling her into sleep, but she snapped herself out of it by sheer force of will. She had to stay awake. She couldn't see her papa with her eyes closed, after all.

"I've been thinking," Brelyna spoke after a while, "what if-"

Her voice halted as she heard a deep, thundering roar, the loudest she'd ever heard in her life.

"Divines give us strength!" Brelyna vaulted off her horse and shot her head up, frantically searching the sky. "Sofie, hide! Now!"

The dragon came out of nowhere. It hurtled through the sky at striking speed, talons outstretched, sharp fangs sprouting from its open maw. The mage readied her spells, orbs of light appearing in each of her hands. She had cowered before, and she would not do so again. She may have failed her friend, but she would not fail his child, she would not! "Please." She whispered a prayer to anyone that would listen, fighting back against her fear. "Take me if you must, but protect her. Please."

Sofie hopped off her horse as quickly as she could, not even noticing when the beast galloped off after the other. "Brelyna!" She screamed, drawing her dagger. "Brelyna, move!" 

The dragon barreled into the mage with overwhelming strength just as the duel fireballs exploded. The force of the blow knocked Sofie off her feet. She hit the ground hard, ears ringing. "BRELYNA!" She cried, staggering to her feet and picking up the dagger from where it had fallen a few feet away.

The dragon stood over her friend, scorched but still standing, slashing down with its claws at full force. Blood splattered the ground with each hit. Too much blood. It pooled around her, staining the snow crimson.

"Brelyna!" Sofie dashed across the path, dagger drawn. But she wasn't fast enough, there was so much blood and her friend was going to die- "Leave her alone!!" She growled, tiny feet flying across the ground, faster and faster and the dragon tore into the injured woman on the ground-

She kicked her feet up off the ground and launched herself at the dragon, dagger drawn. The dragon whipped its head around to see the incoming threat. For a moment, time slowed to a crawl. The wind rushed past her face as she flew through the air. Sofie saw every detail of the creature's face, its toothy maw opened to engulf her, the blood of her friend dripping from its jaws. A low growl rose from its throat, growing louder and louder as she grew closer and closer-

Sofie didn't know what happened next. Her vision swam for a second. Everything hurt. From the corner of her eye she could see there dragon, the Featherweight Dagger embedded into its eye. Brelyna lay trapped beneath its claws. Sofie couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, she couldn't concentrate, everything hurt so much and the dragon was looming above her now-

"FUS RO DAH!"

Sofie's vision went dark. For a moment, she thought she was dead. But then it all came back in slow flashes of light. A man held her in his arms, speaking words her tired mind couldn't understand. The deep, resonant voice, so familiar…"Papa?" She coughed weakly. The small gesture burned her throat and she winced in pain, blood trickling from her mouth. Then a strange sensation, something flowing down her throat, and the pain dissipated. Her vision cleared, and above her she saw the man she had yearned to see ever since his departure. "Papa!"

"I'm here, my daughter. I'm here. The dragon is no more." He held her close and she buried herself in the warmth of his chest, not caring about the battle wounds she saw there. "Do not fear for Brelyna. She is unconscious but stable. You're lucky I had enough potions to heal you both."

"I came all the way here to find you." Sofie shook in his arms, the exertion of the encounter catching up with her. "Why didn't you come back?"

He sighed deeply, eyes clouded. "The role of the dragonborn includes many difficult choices and sacrifices. I did what I could to return to you, but...I had a responsibility to the people of Tamriel...dragons to kill, a friend to find," he glanced at Brelyna, sleeping against a tree trunk, "And many wounds to recover from." He chuckled darkly.

"I got the dagger you made for me. I stabbed a dragon with it." Her voice slurred as she fought to stay awake.

"I saw. And though I wish you did not have to fight, know that I am very proud of you." He stroked her hair and rocked her slowly, a distant smile on his face. "I will tell you more in time. Rest now." 


	12. Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie brings him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be much longer, but unfortunately I didn't have the time to expand it. I decided to publish the key moments anyway, though.

Her father returned on the 31st of Evening Star.

Sofie sat atop his shoulders, spirits high as they approached the gates of Whiterun. Brelyna walked beside them, fully healed and whole. The few people they passed on the road gawked at the man's presence; some in awe, some in fear.

"Is that…?" A man stumbled back away from them, frightened. "But...no. He's dead. You're dead!"

Sofie's papa smiled knowingly and gave the man a respectful nod before continuing on his way. Sofie giggled as he lifted her even higher.

The three crossed the bridge into the bustling city, still full of life and yet irrevocably changed. From Sofie's perch on her papa's shoulders, everything seemed so small.

"You've grown so much. I'm proud." He gave a hearty laugh and placed her gently down on her feet. "But it's time to give these weary shoulders a rest now."

"Awww." Sofie grumbled. "I liked it up there!"

"There will be plenty more time to play after we find your mother." The dragonborn stood tall in the town square, looking around the bustling city for a familiar face. The townsfolk, easily taking notice of the muscular armored man in their midst, were now starting to whisper. Glances were shot in their direction and a few people turned tail and ran. "Hm. I don't see her...perhaps she's-"

"Eridel." A soft, broken voice sounded from behind.

The dragonborn did not turn to face her, but sighed softly. "Ysolda, my love. It has been far too long."

"There was a funeral. We mourned for you." Her voice held no accusation, only sorrow. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm, gently turning him around to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't you return, love?"

"I did all I could, and it wasn't enough." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Forgive me."

Ysolda said nothing, but collapsed into his arms and sobbed for several long moments. After a while, she spoke once more, weakly. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I am here now, my love. And I swear I shall not leave your side for a long, long time." He held her close and kissed her passionately, appearing oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them.

Brelyna cast her eyes to the ground immediately and blushed, embarrassed to witness such a personal moment.

"What's wrong?" Sofie asked her with a grin, remembering her father's words back in Morning Star. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of."

"When did you get so wise?" Her mama bent over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "And you've grown so much!" 

"Well now you're being embarrassing." Sofie moved back, awkwardly bumping into Brelyna in the process.

"When you left...there was a time when I thought I'd lost a husband and a daughter as well. But now I see the truth. I should've placed more trust in you from the beginning." Ysolda cupped the child's face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, mama! I'm the one who should be sorry. I left with barely a goodbye."

"Excuse me. Not to interrupt your heartwarming moment- or, actually, I guess I am interrupting now- but you do know there's a whole crowd of people watching, right?" Her gaze flitted from person to person anxiously. "Isn't this a bit...um…" 

"It's alright. I know you're not the most comfortable with this sort of thing, but it will be over before you know it." The dragonborn laughed a little. Then his tone turned more serious. "Brelyna Maryon. You were, and are, a true friend to me. For carrying out my wishes and protecting my family, you have my most sincere thanks."

"Stop. Just stop. How can you thank me when this was my fault?" Brelyna looked away sheepishly. "I was the one who got us into this mess in the first place!"

"You are not to blame, at least no more than I. We both should have been more careful. But the past is past, and we are both changed. You faced a dragon to protect my daughter, Brelyna." He spoke confidently and with reverence. "You are a true hero, my friend."

"Um. Thank you." Though the crowd of people still watched, Brelyna felt a little less trapped. He was right. No matter her mistakes, she was a very different person now than when she had fled those draugr months ago. And her friend had called her a hero. Her friend, the dragonborn, had called her a hero!

"Stay with us, Brelyna, at least for a little while. I made some apple cabbage stew for dinner." Ysolda offered. "Not nearly enough though, I'm sure. I wasn't expecting three extra mouths to feed."

"Well." Brelyna beamed. " I guess, if you wouldn't mind...and I could always help you in the kitchen! I've read about a couple of spells said to help with cooking..." She babbled on as she walked arm in arm with Ysolda back to Breezehome.

"We'd best follow them. I'm very fond of my friend, but her cooking often leads to calamity." The dragonborn chuckled. "And I do believe my shoulders have recovered…"

"Up!" Sofie squealed as her papa lifted her onto his shoulders once more. "Higher! Higher!" The two talked and laughed and laughed their way back home, to a wife and mother, to a friend and companion, and to (hopefully) not ruined bowls of stew.

A small smile crossed her lips. He's home.

And for the first time that year, Sofie felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to writing tragedy and drama, not happy endings, so I'm sorry if that was a bit cheesy. I did my best. It's unusual for me to write a story that doesn't end in my main characters dying, but I'm trying to branch out. For anyone wondering why I chose Brelyna as a companion, it's because I thought that her awkwardness could lead to the most character development throughout the story while also serving as a juxtaposition for Sofie's growing independence. Also...she's a pretty awesome mage :D I do have some other Skyrim works published and I do plan on publishing more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
